Skype's Evil Council
by ruthieelz
Summary: This is what happens when you have a group chat on Skype and every single one of us are fans of the Abridged Series. There are multiple YGOTAS references in here, so you've been warned. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is what happens when you have a group chat on Skype and every single one of us are fans of the Abridged Series. There are multiple YGOTAS references in here, so you've been warned. And multiple character name changes. Some of the chat had no idea that this was even going on. And since it's so long, I'm splitting it into two chapters. Yes, there's characters from GX and 5DS in here. But its mostly Yugioh. So, this isn't a crossover. Enjoy._**

**_Title: Skype's Evil Council_**

**_Rating: T for Language_**

**_Summary: See above._**

**_Warnings: Silliness. And a crap load of YGOTAS references._**

**_Dedication: To my friends over on Skype. Love you all._**

* * *

><p>[115/2012 7:46:16 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: IT'S BEHST NOT TO ASK

[1/15/2012 7:46:31 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: GRAB YUGAY MOTOH'S DICK

[1/15/2012 7:46:38 PM] Chloe Daen: W A T

[1/15/2012 7:46:42 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HIS DICK BELONGS TO US

[1/15/2012 7:46:43 PM] RuthieElz: xD

[1/15/2012 7:46:48 PM] Chloe Daen: OH

[1/15/2012 7:46:50 PM] Chloe Daen: OKAY

[1/15/2012 7:46:57 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WE GONNA TAKE MWAI VAWENTINE'S DICK

[1/15/2012 7:47:40 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WE HAVE TO DWO HEM

[1/15/2012 7:47:47 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DWO HIM HARD

[1/15/2012 7:47:50 PM] Chloe Daen: I am so confused rn omq

[1/15/2012 7:48:00 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DWO HEM TOGETHER

[1/15/2012 7:48:02 PM] RuthieElz: So am I

[1/15/2012 7:48:05 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: omg you guys. best line in a song ever: "if the world didn't suck we would all fall off" this is so perfect i could cry.

[1/15/2012 7:48:12 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DARTZ

[1/15/2012 7:48:24 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[1/15/2012 7:48:35 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'LL WATCH YOU DWO HEM

[1/15/2012 7:48:53 PM] RuthieElz: DWOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[1/15/2012 7:49:00 PM] Chloe Daen: DWO?

[1/15/2012 7:49:21 PM] RuthieElz: DWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[1/15/2012 7:49:46 PM] RuthieElz: OMG YOU GUYS! OUR FRIENDSHIP! .com/albums/h430/MrandMrsZaneTruesdale/Jack%20Atlas/?action=view¤t=twitter_

[1/15/2012 7:49:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DWO HEEM ON MOWTACYCWES

[1/15/2012 7:50:47 PM] RuthieElz: xD

[1/15/2012 7:51:35 PM] Alex: No dartz, no.

[1/15/2012 7:51:46 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: BRING BACK YOUR DEAD SLUT OF A WIFE

[1/15/2012 7:51:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I COMMAND YOU TO SHUT THE EFF UP

[1/15/2012 7:52:00 PM] Alex: CUT HIS DICK INTO TWEE PIECES!

[1/15/2012 7:52:12 PM] Chloe Daen: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT

[1/15/2012 7:52:14 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WE DID NOT COME HERE TO TALK ABOUT PEGASUS'S SEXUALITY

[1/15/2012 7:52:20 PM] Alex: Skype on iPhone wooo

[1/15/2012 7:52:20 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I DID

[1/15/2012 7:52:34 PM] RuthieElz: I CAME TO TALK ABOUT WHATEVER

[1/15/2012 7:52:37 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I NEED AN EFFING DRUM ROLE

[1/15/2012 7:52:39 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DUN DUN DUN!

[1/15/2012 7:52:42 PM] Alex: Shut up Tristan or your going back in the box

[1/15/2012 7:52:45 PM] RuthieElz: DUN DUN DUN

[1/15/2012 7:52:46 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HE HE ME TOO

[1/15/2012 7:52:59 PM] Alex: Yugiohtas quotes!

[1/15/2012 7:53:15 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: The first LK video that I ever watched was the evil council video

[1/15/2012 7:53:27 PM] RuthieElz: I'LL QUOTE LK WHILE EATING DAIRY QUEN

[1/15/2012 7:53:29 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THE CARD GAME MUST ALWAYS BE HERE

[1/15/2012 7:53:35 PM] RuthieElz: *QUEEN*

[1/15/2012 7:53:40 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WHERE ARE THE CHICKS

[1/15/2012 7:53:45 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'M THE GIRLIEST

[1/15/2012 7:53:47 PM] Alex: YOUR MOTHER PLAYS CARD GAMES IN HELL!

[1/15/2012 7:53:51 PM] Chloe Daen: YOU GUYS OMQ

[1/15/2012 7:53:53 PM] RuthieElz: YOU MUST TAKE YOUR PLACE IN THE CIRCLE OF FRIENDSHIP

[1/15/2012 7:53:56 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: SURE YOU ARE HONEY~

[1/15/2012 7:54:08 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: GIANT MONSTER MAN WITH A DRAGON PENIS

[1/15/2012 7:54:14 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HIS WILLY

[1/15/2012 7:54:22 PM] Alex: OH THAT'S JUST MY WILLY

[1/15/2012 7:54:25 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: MUMMUMUMUMUMU

[1/15/2012 7:54:35 PM] RuthieElz: DONT LOOK AT HIS PENIS, DONT LOOK AT HIS PENIS DONT LOOK AT HIS PENIS, AHH... I LOOKED

[1/15/2012 7:54:41 PM | Edited 7:54:45 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I FREAKIN LOVE THE EVIL COUNCIL

[1/15/2012 7:54:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I CAN'T STOP LOOKING

[1/15/2012 7:54:53 PM] Alex: THIS IS CODY, WE'RE IDENTICAL TWINS!

[1/15/2012 7:54:55 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: ZUG ZUG

[1/15/2012 7:55:01 PM] RuthieElz: SHUT UP BOB

[1/15/2012 7:55:17 PM] Alex: Omg this chat

[1/15/2012 7:55:24 PM] RuthieElz: BOB WAS KILLED OFF SCREEN

[1/15/2012 7:55:25 PM] RuthieElz: XDF

[1/15/2012 7:55:35 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'M TAKING BAKURA

[1/15/2012 7:55:40 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: POOR BOB

[1/15/2012 7:55:45 PM] RuthieElz: IM TAKING MARIK

[1/15/2012 7:55:45 PM] Alex: Lady's and purse-owners...

[1/15/2012 7:55:47 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DEFEAT HIM WITH DEATH

[1/15/2012 7:55:57 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THOSE FEFFTARDS

[1/15/2012 7:56:02 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: FLUFFY

[1/15/2012 7:56:02 PM] RuthieElz: NO.. IM TAKING DAN GREEN

[1/15/2012 7:56:05 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: FURBY

[1/15/2012 7:56:10 PM] Alex: I just got all 3 pieces of the tri-force

[1/15/2012 7:56:14 PM] RuthieElz: BECAUSE I LOVE DAN GREEN.

[1/15/2012 7:56:22 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'LL BE BAKURA

[1/15/2012 7:56:27 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: YAY

[1/15/2012 7:56:34 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 7:56:41 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: SPAM HIS YOUTUBE CHANNEL WITH PORN

[1/15/2012 7:56:53 PM] Alex: My replies will be slow due to iPhone Skype being not as good, sorry.

[1/15/2012 7:57:06 PM] RuthieElz: IM GOING TO DO MY LAUNDRY, CAN I HAVE SOME CHANGE?(thats ok alex)

[1/15/2012 7:57:19 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: NOPE

[1/15/2012 7:57:27 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: NO CHANGE

[1/15/2012 7:57:30 PM] Alex: DAMN I JUST WANT EXPERT DRAWING SKILLS SO I CAM DRAW ALL OF US TOGETHER!

[1/15/2012 7:57:40 PM | Edited 7:57:44 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: CANNABAL HOLOCAUST BECAUSE OF BLOOD

[1/15/2012 7:57:46 PM] Chloe Daen: GUYS

[1/15/2012 7:57:47 PM] RuthieElz: XD WHOS GONNA BE MARIK

[1/15/2012 7:57:47 PM] Chloe Daen: WHAT

[1/15/2012 7:57:48 PM] Chloe Daen: IS

[1/15/2012 7:57:48 PM] Alex: In PERSONA ATTIRE

[1/15/2012 7:57:49 PM] Chloe Daen: GOING

[1/15/2012 7:57:49 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: APPLY THE MAKEUP

[1/15/2012 7:57:50 PM] Chloe Daen: ON

[1/15/2012 7:58:02 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: JULIA IS MARIK

[1/15/2012 7:58:12 PM] Alex: SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LOGAN'S LEASH IS OFF

[1/15/2012 7:58:12 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: JUST BECAUSE

[1/15/2012 7:58:17 PM] RuthieElz: YAY! WAIT.. WE STILL HAVE REX AND WEEVIL

[1/15/2012 7:58:24 PM] Chloe Daen: CAN I BE BAKURA

[1/15/2012 7:58:26 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I COMMAND YOU ALL TO GET THRUSTED

[1/15/2012 7:58:27 PM] Chloe Daen: PLEASE

[1/15/2012 7:58:29 PM] Chloe Daen: OH

[1/15/2012 7:58:29 PM] RuthieElz: AND THE TWO STEVES

[1/15/2012 7:58:31 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: NOPE

[1/15/2012 7:58:32 PM] Chloe Daen: OMG LOGAN

[1/15/2012 7:58:33 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I AM BAKURA

[1/15/2012 7:58:39 PM] Chloe Daen: DAMMIT

[1/15/2012 7:58:43 PM] Chloe Daen:

[1/15/2012 7:58:44 PM] Alex: THEN IM YUGI CUZ Y NOT

[1/15/2012 7:58:51 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I FORBID YOU ALL TO DO ME

[1/15/2012 7:59:01 PM] RuthieElz: YUGI'S NOT IN THE EVIL COUNCIL, ALEX!

[1/15/2012 7:59:04 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DOES NO ONE WANT TO BE ZORC?

[1/15/2012 7:59:06 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: what am iiiiii

[1/15/2012 7:59:09 PM] Chloe Daen: WAIT I WANT JOEY

[1/15/2012 7:59:10 PM] Alex: Y DA FUCK DOES EVERYONE DO THAT

[1/15/2012 7:59:15 PM] RuthieElz: I WANNA BE MELVIN

[1/15/2012 7:59:20 PM] Alex:

[1/15/2012 7:59:26 PM] RuthieElz: SCREW DAN GREEN I WANNA BE MELVIN

[1/15/2012 7:59:29 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: RUTHIE WE HAVE TO GO OUT TEN TIMES

[1/15/2012 7:59:33 PM] Alex: I DON'T FUCKING GET IT

[1/15/2012 7:59:38 PM] RuthieElz: XD OK

[1/15/2012 7:59:39 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I RECKON

[1/15/2012 7:59:40 PM] Chloe Daen: I AM SO CONFUSED LOLZ

[1/15/2012 7:59:41 PM] Chloe Daen: SO

[1/15/2012 7:59:43 PM] Chloe Daen: CONFUSED

[1/15/2012 7:59:51 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: .com/watch?v=4Mcl846LpTc&feature=related

[1/15/2012 8:00:10 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: EXPLODE HIS BRAIN WITH MY MAGNIFICENT ROD

[1/15/2012 8:00:21 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DON'T QUESTION MARIK

[1/15/2012 8:00:41 PM] RuthieElz: XD OR MELVIN, HE CAN SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM

[1/15/2012 8:00:45 PM] Alex: ZELDA CUT SCENE NO JUTSU!

[1/15/2012 8:00:56 PM] Alex: Omg amazing!

[1/15/2012 8:00:58 PM] *** RuthieElz has changed the conversation topic to "THE EVIL COUNCI" ***

[1/15/2012 8:01:08 PM] *** RuthieElz has changed the conversation topic to " THE EVIL COUNCIL OF DOOM!" ***

[1/15/2012 8:01:10 PM] *** Chloe Daen has changed the conversation topic to "THE EVIL COUNCIL" ***

[1/15/2012 8:01:19 PM] Alex: Can I be Cody?

[1/15/2012 8:01:23 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: SURE

[1/15/2012 8:01:28 PM] RuthieElz: SURE THATS FINE

[1/15/2012 8:01:29 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WHO WILL BE REBECCA?

[1/15/2012 8:01:38 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: SHE IS CUTE SATANIST GIRL

[1/15/2012 8:01:50 PM] Chloe Daen: OH THAT'S DEFNITELY ME

[1/15/2012 8:01:53 PM] Chloe Daen: WELP

[1/15/2012 8:02:00 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 8:02:01 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: REBECCA LOOK AT PEGASUS'S FUNNY BUNNY

[1/15/2012 8:02:09 PM] Chloe Daen: LOGAN I AM REBECCA

[1/15/2012 8:02:13 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: OHHHHHHHH

[1/15/2012 8:02:15 PM] RuthieElz: WHO'S PEGASUS

[1/15/2012 8:02:19 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: LOOK AT IT!

[1/15/2012 8:02:25 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: KITTY

[1/15/2012 8:02:28 PM] Chloe Daen: LOGAN

[1/15/2012 8:02:29 PM] Chloe Daen: I

[1/15/2012 8:02:29 PM] Chloe Daen: AM

[1/15/2012 8:02:31 PM] Chloe Daen: REBECCA

[1/15/2012 8:02:38 PM] Chloe Daen: I CALL IT

[1/15/2012 8:02:56 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: YES REX, HIT ON THE 8 YEAR OLD

[1/15/2012 8:03:09 PM] RuthieElz: XD IM MELVIN. DONE

[1/15/2012 8:03:20 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HIS EFFING REFRIDGERATOR

[1/15/2012 8:03:29 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'M BAKURA

[1/15/2012 8:03:33 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: FRIEND CALLS

[1/15/2012 8:03:39 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: ASKS IF I'M GOING TO MOVIES

[1/15/2012 8:03:46 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: CRAP NOW I HAVE TO ACTUALLY ASK

[1/15/2012 8:03:53 PM] Chloe Daen: NO ERICA BB COME BEK

[1/15/2012 8:03:56 PM] RuthieElz: NOOOOO

[1/15/2012 8:04:05 PM] RuthieElz: DONT LEAVE.

[1/15/2012 8:04:06 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: JUST SAY SORRY MOM SAID I COULDN'T

[1/15/2012 8:04:40 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: i tried to explain that i probably couldn't go with them if it was just him and sean, but then they said this girl rose is going too

[1/15/2012 8:04:44 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I DO NOT KNOW WHO ROSE IS

[1/15/2012 8:05:03 PM] Chloe Daen: LOL AWKZ IN A BOX

[1/15/2012 8:05:04 PM] Alex: Amy rose, sonics girlfriend

[1/15/2012 8:05:10 PM] Chloe Daen: true facts

[1/15/2012 8:05:12 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: ROSE IS A HOOKER THEY HIRED

[1/15/2012 8:05:17 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I NEED AN EXCUSE THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME SEEM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL

[1/15/2012 8:05:18 PM] Chloe Daen: ALSO TRUE

[1/15/2012 8:05:37 PM] Alex: OMG GUYS THIS GAME, amazingly beautiful

[1/15/2012 8:05:38 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: SORRY MY LADY FLAPS ARE ACTING UP

[1/15/2012 8:05:45 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 8:05:49 PM] Alex: Say your tired.

[1/15/2012 8:06:04 PM] Alex: Just up for it, but thanks for asking

[1/15/2012 8:06:05 PM] Chloe Daen: YES ALEX YOU'RE PLAYING!

[1/15/2012 8:06:15 PM] Chloe Daen: ALEX

[1/15/2012 8:06:16 PM] Chloe Daen: OMG

[1/15/2012 8:06:19 PM] Alex: Skyward sword!

[1/15/2012 8:06:24 PM] Chloe Daen: UGH

[1/15/2012 8:06:30 PM] Alex: It's wonderful

[1/15/2012 8:06:34 PM] Chloe Daen: PLAY PERSONA 3 ALREADY D':

[1/15/2012 8:06:42 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: JUMP DA SHARK

[1/15/2012 8:06:48 PM] Alex: So glad I got this instead of skyrim

[1/15/2012 8:06:50 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: *around in circles in room*

[1/15/2012 8:06:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: YOUR OPINIONS SUCK

[1/15/2012 8:07:01 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: going to ask mom i guess ._.

[1/15/2012 8:07:02 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THE MOONANITES

[1/15/2012 8:07:10 PM] Chloe Daen: erica just decline the offer

[1/15/2012 8:07:13 PM] Alex: This soundtrack...I'm gonna cry

[1/15/2012 8:07:21 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I NEED EXCUSES

[1/15/2012 8:07:21 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: TIME TRAVEL IS COOL BECAUSE YOU SAY IT SUCKS

[1/15/2012 8:07:33 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THE LADY FLAPS~

[1/15/2012 8:08:01 PM] Chloe Daen: ERR JUST BE LIKE

[1/15/2012 8:08:18 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THE SILENCE HAS BEEN SILENCED

[1/15/2012 8:08:25 PM] Chloe Daen: I HEARD THE MOVIE WAS BAD

[1/15/2012 8:08:26 PM] Chloe Daen: OR SOMETHING

[1/15/2012 8:08:28 PM] Alex: Link is so cute in this game, he's like a puppy

[1/15/2012 8:08:31 PM] Chloe Daen: OR I'M NOT IN THE MOOD

[1/15/2012 8:08:37 PM] Chloe Daen: OR I'M ON MY PERIOD

[1/15/2012 8:08:38 PM] Chloe Daen: LADY PAINS

[1/15/2012 8:08:42 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THE COUNCIL WAS IN YOUMACON

[1/15/2012 8:08:46 PM] Alex: Period!

[1/15/2012 8:08:54 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I TEXTED THIS TO CAMERON: "she said no :P oh well. we'll have to go see a movie again next weekend."

[1/15/2012 8:08:58 PM] Alex: That will always work

[1/15/2012 8:09:00 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: VAGUE REPLY WORKS

[1/15/2012 8:09:12 PM] Chloe Daen: NO I VOTE PERIOD

[1/15/2012 8:09:13 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: PRATTLE ON ABOUT BEING FABULOUS

[1/15/2012 8:09:27 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: VOTE PERIOD

[1/15/2012 8:09:28 PM] Chloe Daen: ALL of the vague replies!

[1/15/2012 8:09:39 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HELLO DAN GREEN

[1/15/2012 8:09:41 PM] Chloe Daen: DEMOCRATIC PERIOD GOVERNMENT

[1/15/2012 8:09:46 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WHAT WERE YOU IN?

[1/15/2012 8:09:59 PM] Chloe Daen: WHAT

[1/15/2012 8:10:01 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WERE YOU IN POKEMON?

[1/15/2012 8:10:15 PM] RuthieElz: MELVIN DEMANDS YOU TO OBEY ME

[1/15/2012 8:10:24 PM] Chloe Daen: OK BUT NO HUGS FOR YOU

[1/15/2012 8:10:27 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: AND THIS IS CAMERON'S SOMEWHAT CONFUSING REPLY: "agh naw there's more dudes than guys, thanks a lot D: lol jk alrighty then :)"

[1/15/2012 8:10:27 PM | Edited 8:10:36 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: BORROW THE PUZZLE AND DON'T RETURN IT FOR TWO MONTHS

[1/15/2012 8:10:32 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I THINK HE MEANT GIRLS

[1/15/2012 8:10:37 PM] Chloe Daen: MORE DUDES THAN GUYS

[1/15/2012 8:10:38 PM] Chloe Daen: OK THEN

[1/15/2012 8:10:42 PM] RuthieElz: MY HUGS GIVE YOU CANCER XD

[1/15/2012 8:10:57 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: MORE DUDES THEN PEOPLE WITH JUNK

[1/15/2012 8:11:11 PM] Chloe Daen: OMG Dying

[1/15/2012 8:11:31 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: SCREAM FOR YOUR UNEXISTENT PERIOD UNCLE

[1/15/2012 8:11:38 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: i think he meant girls xD but okay. i think i retained my dignity. one of the problems with being the youngest in a group of friends.

[1/15/2012 8:11:39 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: haha

[1/15/2012 8:12:02 PM] RuthieElz: UNCLE MELVIN WANTS TO GIVE YOU ALL A HUG

[1/15/2012 8:12:12 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: i'm the only sophmore in our group of friends, everyone else is either a senior or a junior haha

[1/15/2012 8:12:16 PM] Chloe Daen: -runs from Melvin's hug-

[1/15/2012 8:12:26 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: *H

[1/15/2012 8:12:29 PM] Chloe Daen: You're a sophmore? :O

[1/15/2012 8:12:31 PM] RuthieElz: *psycotic laugh*

[1/15/2012 8:12:31 PM] Chloe Daen: true

[1/15/2012 8:12:37 PM] Chloe Daen: I'm a junior c:

[1/15/2012 8:12:39 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: *Hugs Melvin*

[1/15/2012 8:12:43 PM] Chloe Daen: LOGAN NO

[1/15/2012 8:12:53 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: NO REGRETS

[1/15/2012 8:12:57 PM] RuthieElz: *stabs you with rod* MUAHAHAHAHA

[1/15/2012 8:13:07 PM] Chloe Daen: ONOZ

[1/15/2012 8:13:07 PM] RuthieElz: I JUST GAVE YOU CANCER

[1/15/2012 8:13:12 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: BUT I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND AUGH

[1/15/2012 8:13:19 PM] Chloe Daen: DAMN YOU MELVIN AND YOUR CANCER-GIVING ROD

[1/15/2012 8:13:22 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: *coughs up blood*

[1/15/2012 8:13:42 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: FLY AWAY DAN GREEN

[1/15/2012 8:13:47 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: chloe: YEP I'M A SOPHMORE

[1/15/2012 8:13:54 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: TURNED 16 IN OCTOBER

[1/15/2012 8:13:57 PM] RuthieElz: IVE ALREADY KILLED DAN GREEN

[1/15/2012 8:14:11 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: YOU BASTARD

[1/15/2012 8:14:15 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: TAKE THE CHANGE

[1/15/2012 8:14:16 PM] RuthieElz: MUAHAHHAHA

[1/15/2012 8:14:29 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DAN GREEN IS BEST VILLIAN

[1/15/2012 8:14:41 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DWO MARIK

[1/15/2012 8:14:45 PM] RuthieElz: NO... MELVIN IS BEST VILLAN

[1/15/2012 8:14:49 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'M NOT GAYYYYYYYY!

[1/15/2012 8:14:54 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[1/15/2012 8:14:58 PM] RuthieElz: YOUR JUST BRITISH

[1/15/2012 8:15:07 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WE ALL KNOW ALREADY MARIK

[1/15/2012 8:15:18 PM] RuthieElz: IM NOT MARIK IM MELVIN, YOU FOOL!

[1/15/2012 8:15:21 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: YOU ARE MEGA GAY

[1/15/2012 8:15:34 PM] RuthieElz: IM MELVIN

[1/15/2012 8:15:35 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: GET OUT OF THIS HOTEL

[1/15/2012 8:15:41 PM] RuthieElz: NEVER!

[1/15/2012 8:15:48 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: ON TO PART 4

[1/15/2012 8:15:56 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: .com/watch?v=UdtrKRYGg_s&feature=related

[1/15/2012 8:16:02 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 8:16:32 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THE MOON FLOW

[1/15/2012 8:16:45 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THEY ARE SECRETLY FROM ZEXAL

[1/15/2012 8:16:49 PM] RuthieElz: THE MOOON

[1/15/2012 8:16:56 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB

[1/15/2012 8:17:12 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: IT'S NEVER PRODUCTIVE

[1/15/2012 8:17:17 PM] RuthieElz: MOOB?

[1/15/2012 8:17:23 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: ON THE MOOB

[1/15/2012 8:17:29 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 8:17:34 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: MORE BRAINS

[1/15/2012 8:17:43 PM] RuthieElz: BRAINS

[1/15/2012 8:18:18 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: YES~?

[1/15/2012 8:18:23 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: A TOTAL WHAT

[1/15/2012 8:18:32 PM | Edited 8:18:35 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HEY MELVS HOW'S IT HANGING

[1/15/2012 8:18:34 PM] RuthieElz: WANKER

[1/15/2012 8:18:43 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: AHHHHHHHHHH

[1/15/2012 8:18:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HE KILLED SUN AND MOOB

[1/15/2012 8:18:52 PM] RuthieElz: XD BYE BYE STEVE

[1/15/2012 8:19:15 PM] Alex: SAM HILL

[1/15/2012 8:19:21 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I RULED YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT

[1/15/2012 8:19:27 PM] Chloe Daen: WHAT IS HAPPENING

[1/15/2012 8:19:35 PM] RuthieElz: WE'RE HAVING A MEETING

[1/15/2012 8:19:40 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WHAT DOES SILENCE MEAN HEHE

[1/15/2012 8:19:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: OH YEAH HEHEHE

[1/15/2012 8:19:56 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 8:19:59 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THIS SUCKS

[1/15/2012 8:20:19 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: WE HAVE KILLED 2 PEOPLE

[1/15/2012 8:20:23 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 8:20:28 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THAT WERE ON OUR TEAM

[1/15/2012 8:20:39 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: THEY DIDN'T DESERVE IT... MUCH

[1/15/2012 8:20:42 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: TROLL YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:20:51 PM] RuthieElz: XD

[1/15/2012 8:21:03 PM] Chloe Daen: GUYS THE VOICE IN MY HEAD WON'T STOP YELLING BECAUSE OF ALL THESE CAPS

[1/15/2012 8:21:05 PM] RuthieElz: ZORC AND CODY

[1/15/2012 8:21:05 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HIIIIIIIII CODY

[1/15/2012 8:21:11 PM] RuthieElz: SORRY

[1/15/2012 8:21:23 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DISNEY WOULD LET HIM DESTROY THE WORLD

[1/15/2012 8:21:29 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HE'S SINGING

[1/15/2012 8:21:32 PM] Alex: HIIII

[1/15/2012 8:21:34 PM] RuthieElz: I COULD DESTROY THE WORLD.

[1/15/2012 8:21:35 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: MAKE HIM BLOODY STOP

[1/15/2012 8:21:56 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP CODY

[1/15/2012 8:21:58 PM] RuthieElz: OOH GOD MY EARS

[1/15/2012 8:22:04 PM] RuthieElz: SOMEONE KILL ME NOW

[1/15/2012 8:22:11 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: MY DRAGON PENIS LOVES TO SPEW

[1/15/2012 8:22:17 PM] RuthieElz: IM SURE IT DOES LOGAN

[1/15/2012 8:22:22 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: TEDDY IS AMAZING

[1/15/2012 8:22:26 PM] RuthieElz: YES HEIS

[1/15/2012 8:23:08 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: FLORENCE IS BEST TEAM MEMBER

[1/15/2012 8:23:14 PM] Chloe Daen: ...

[1/15/2012 8:23:19 PM] Chloe Daen: HOLY RA

[1/15/2012 8:23:20 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HOORAY! MORE SINGING WITH ROBIN WILLIAMS

[1/15/2012 8:23:31 PM] Alex: HEY HEY HEY

[1/15/2012 8:23:32 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: EVEWAYBODAY

[1/15/2012 8:23:40 PM] RuthieElz: YES... AND DARTZ IS BEST HAIR COLOR CHANGER

[1/15/2012 8:23:50 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DARTZ IS BEST TAKA

[1/15/2012 8:23:51 PM] Alex: HAHA ROBIN WILLIAMS...your funny

[1/15/2012 8:23:57 PM] RuthieElz: YES!

[1/15/2012 8:24:05 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: ZUG ZUG

[1/15/2012 8:24:10 PM] The Fabulous King Logan:

[1/15/2012 8:24:19 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: YOU LITTLE BITCH

[1/15/2012 8:24:38 PM] RuthieElz: OH I LOVE DARTZ

[1/15/2012 8:24:42 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: GOOD MANNAHS

[1/15/2012 8:24:52 PM] RuthieElz: MANNAHS LIKE BANANAHS

[1/15/2012 8:24:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: CONNUNCAPATE

[1/15/2012 8:25:07 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'LL WHIP OUT MY DICK

[1/15/2012 8:25:18 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: DON'T EFF UP DIS PWAN

[1/15/2012 8:25:37 PM] Alex: THIS CHAT IS BEAUTIFUL

[1/15/2012 8:25:37 PM] RuthieElz: YU GAY MO TOU

[1/15/2012 8:25:39 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'M GRASPING YUGAY MOTOHS DICK

[1/15/2012 8:25:54 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: CUT IT INTO THWEE PIECES

[1/15/2012 8:25:54 PM] Chloe Daen: BUT

[1/15/2012 8:25:55 PM] Chloe Daen: WHY

[1/15/2012 8:25:56 PM] Chloe Daen: I

[1/15/2012 8:25:59 PM] Chloe Daen: CAN'T EVEN

[1/15/2012 8:26:01 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: MAI VAWENTINES DIWCK

[1/15/2012 8:26:14 PM] RuthieElz: AHH GOD

[1/15/2012 8:26:40 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: MILD PREGEDOUS

[1/15/2012 8:26:51 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: OFF SCREEN DEATH

[1/15/2012 8:27:00 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: TEN TIMES

[1/15/2012 8:27:08 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HWHAT?

[1/15/2012 8:27:10 PM] Chloe Daen: JULIA AND THOMAS ARE GONNA LOG ON AND BE LIKE WHAT THE FUCK

[1/15/2012 8:27:22 PM] RuthieElz: BAKURA FELL ASLEEP XD

[1/15/2012 8:27:22 PM] Thomas: WHAT

[1/15/2012 8:27:22 PM] Thomas: THE

[1/15/2012 8:27:25 PM] Thomas: HOLY

[1/15/2012 8:27:26 PM] Thomas: MOTHER

[1/15/2012 8:27:28 PM] Thomas: OF

[1/15/2012 8:27:28 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: FLORENCE IS MORE MANLY THAN DAN GREENNNN

[1/15/2012 8:27:29 PM] RuthieElz: HI TOM

[1/15/2012 8:27:29 PM] Thomas: FUCKASS

[1/15/2012 8:27:36 PM] RuthieElz: IM MELVIN

[1/15/2012 8:27:43 PM] Alex: NO JULIE WILL BE WTF

[1/15/2012 8:27:47 PM] RuthieElz: MELVIN WANTS TO GIVE YOU A HUG

[1/15/2012 8:27:48 PM | Edited 8:27:52 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: HIS SOCK DRAWER SHALL SUFFER

[1/15/2012 8:27:56 PM] Alex: TOM WILL NOT FLINCH

[1/15/2012 8:28:07 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: OH BLOODY HELL

[1/15/2012 8:28:11 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: LIKE A BAWS

[1/15/2012 8:28:12 PM] *** Thomas has changed the conversation topic to "THE LUSTY ARGONIAN MAID" ***

[1/15/2012 8:28:14 PM] RuthieElz: Xd

[1/15/2012 8:28:36 PM] Chloe Daen: HI THOMAS

[1/15/2012 8:28:37 PM] *** The Fabulous King Logan has changed the conversation topic to "BAKURA'S MEGA SUPER SOMEWHAT GAY EVIL COUNCIL MEETING" ***

[1/15/2012 8:28:44 PM] RuthieElz: OH GAWD DAMN IT.. EVIL COUNCIL MEETING ADJURNED

[1/15/2012 8:28:50 PM] Chloe Daen: THOMAS WE MUST CHAT IN CAPS TODAY

[1/15/2012 8:28:53 PM] Chloe Daen: IT IS NOW A LAW

[1/15/2012 8:28:55 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: FOREVER

[1/15/2012 8:29:01 PM] Chloe Daen: 5EVER

[1/15/2012 8:29:02 PM] RuthieElz: YAYAYAYAYAY

[1/15/2012 8:29:08 PM] RuthieElz: 6EVER

[1/15/2012 8:29:10 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: I'VE WATCHED ALL 4 EPISODES TONIGHT

[1/15/2012 8:29:18 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: 69EVER

[1/15/2012 8:29:22 PM] Thomas: BUT I DON'T NEED BOOTS

[1/15/2012 8:29:44 PM] Chloe Daen: OMG

[1/15/2012 8:29:46 PM] RuthieElz: COULD I GET A HUG

[1/15/2012 8:29:47 PM] Chloe Daen: 69EVER

[1/15/2012 8:29:48 PM] Chloe Daen: OMG

[1/15/2012 8:29:49 PM] Chloe Daen: AOSKFGHDESFJKL;GDRGF

[1/15/2012 8:29:52 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: TOOOOMMMM

[1/15/2012 8:29:54 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: HI

[1/15/2012 8:29:56 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas hugs everyone

[1/15/2012 8:30:01 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: HI ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:30:13 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: WKJNDV

[1/15/2012 8:30:15 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: HOW YOU DOIN GUUUUURRRRRRLLLLL?

[1/15/2012 8:30:20 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: GOD DAMMIT

[1/15/2012 8:30:24 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I'M DOING GOOD :333

[1/15/2012 8:30:26 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: YOU

[1/15/2012 8:30:33 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: LOLITA OUTFIT LOGAN

[1/15/2012 8:30:38 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I OUTRANK YOU

[1/15/2012 8:30:47 PM] RuthieElz: WAIT.. THERE'S TWO LOGANS? WTFS GOING ON HERE?

[1/15/2012 8:30:50 PM] The Fabulous King Logan: OH BLOODY HELL

[1/15/2012 8:31:03 PM] RuthieElz: SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME PLEASE

[1/15/2012 8:31:08 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: NO

[1/15/2012 8:31:12 PM] Chloe Daen: ER WHAT

[1/15/2012 8:31:12 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I AM LOGAN'S RULER


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2. Name changes and well, pure hilarity. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>[115/2012 8:31:15 PM] Chloe Daen: HI TOM C:

[1/15/2012 8:31:21 PM] RuthieElz: OH OKAY

[1/15/2012 8:31:29 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: HI CHLOE FREEMAN

[1/15/2012 8:31:48 PM] Chloe Daen: YES

[1/15/2012 8:31:49 PM] Chloe Daen: SUCCESS

[1/15/2012 8:32:08 PM] Florence Bakura: AND I'M BAKURA

[1/15/2012 8:32:09 PM] *** Chloe Daen has changed the conversation topic to "BAKURA'S MEGA SUPER SOMEWHAT GAY EVIL COUNCIL MEETING IN CAPITAL LETTERS" ***

[1/15/2012 8:32:35 PM] RuthieElz: XD LEMMIE CHANGE MY NAME REAL QUICK

[1/15/2012 8:32:47 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: THIN MINTS+PENUT BUTTER= AMAZING

[1/15/2012 8:32:52 PM] Alex: LOVE

[1/15/2012 8:32:54 PM] Alex: YOU

[1/15/2012 8:32:59 PM] Alex: CHLOE

[1/15/2012 8:33:02 PM] Alex: LOL

[1/15/2012 8:33:03 PM] Melvin: OH GOD YES

[1/15/2012 8:33:10 PM] Florence Bakura: BEAUTIFUL

[1/15/2012 8:33:16 PM] Alex: CHLO-EH?

[1/15/2012 8:33:16 PM] Melvin: HELLO FLORENCE

[1/15/2012 8:33:26 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: guys i am just so lost ;_;

[1/15/2012 8:33:39 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: SAME

[1/15/2012 8:33:49 PM] Florence Bakura: HELLO MELVIN, HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HERE?

[1/15/2012 8:34:07 PM] Melvin: I TOOK OVER MY HOST'S BODY.

[1/15/2012 8:34:20 PM] Florence Bakura: YES!

[1/15/2012 8:34:27 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA?

[1/15/2012 8:34:30 PM] Melvin: XD SAME WITH YOU

[1/15/2012 8:34:37 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: YES TOM

[1/15/2012 8:34:39 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: IM SCARED

[1/15/2012 8:34:43 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: SO AM I

[1/15/2012 8:34:50 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas CLINGS TO ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:35:00 PM | Edited 8:35:04 PM] Florence Bakura: WELL MELVIN MAYBE NOW WE CAN GET SOMETHING DONE IN THIS COUNCIL

[1/15/2012 8:35:08 PM] Melvin: LIKE KILL YUGI?

[1/15/2012 8:35:16 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: Erica Grace Krajewski CRIES SOFTLY WITH TOM

[1/15/2012 8:35:18 PM] Florence Bakura: YES, LIKE KILL YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:35:29 PM] Melvin: YES.. SOMEONE GO FETCH ME YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:35:38 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I'LL FETCH YOU A YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:35:42 PM] Florence Bakura: ZORC! GO GET YUGI!

[1/15/2012 8:35:47 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: A YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:35:56 PM] Alex: Alex sits in corner drinking soda, playing skyward sword and eating a pancake...

[1/15/2012 8:36:01 PM] Florence Bakura: GO BUY ME A BLOODY YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:36:05 PM] Melvin: (in ruthie's voice: sorry guys)

[1/15/2012 8:36:18 PM] Chloe Daen: Chlo sits next to Alex and cries while playing Persona 3

[1/15/2012 8:36:19 PM] Alex: I don't know how to do that thing u guys do

[1/15/2012 8:36:20 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: GO BUY YOUR OWN DAMN YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:36:20 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:36:26 PM] Florence Bakura: HEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUYSSSSSSSSS

[1/15/2012 8:36:26 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: PLEASE SAVE ME

[1/15/2012 8:36:29 PM] Melvin: NO I HAVE NO MINEY

[1/15/2012 8:36:30 PM] Florence Bakura: HEY GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSS

[1/15/2012 8:36:34 PM] Melvin: *MONEY

[1/15/2012 8:36:36 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: OH SHIT

[1/15/2012 8:36:37 PM] Chloe Daen: TOM COME SIT IN THE SALVATION CORNER WITH ME AND ALEX

[1/15/2012 8:36:39 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:36:39 PM] Chloe Daen: ERICA COME TOO

[1/15/2012 8:36:41 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: IT'S SLENDERMAN!

[1/15/2012 8:36:47 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: SLENDERMAN!

[1/15/2012 8:36:48 PM] Florence Bakura: ARE YOU GUYS MAKING A COUCIL MEETING?

[1/15/2012 8:37:03 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: CAN YOU AUTOGRAPH THIS DEAD CHILD PLEASE?

[1/15/2012 8:37:06 PM] Florence Bakura: CAN I BE IN THE COUNCIL MEETING TOO?

[1/15/2012 8:37:12 PM] Melvin: YES

[1/15/2012 8:37:15 PM] Melvin: YOU CAN

[1/15/2012 8:37:19 PM] Slenderman: Slenderman Autographs dead child

[1/15/2012 8:37:19 PM] Chloe Daen: OMQ SLENDERMAN

[1/15/2012 8:37:25 PM | Edited 8:37:27 PM] Slenderman: HOORAY!

[1/15/2012 8:37:26 PM] Melvin: OH GOD ITS SLENDERMAN

[1/15/2012 8:37:34 PM] Melvin: WHERE;S FLORENCE.

[1/15/2012 8:37:41 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: NopenopenopnopeNOPENOPENOPE

[1/15/2012 8:37:47 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: IM SCARED

[1/15/2012 8:37:52 PM] Slenderman: OH BLOODY HELL

[1/15/2012 8:37:59 PM] Alex: Brb u guys um...talk amongst...yourselves.

[1/15/2012 8:38:01 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas PICKS UP ERICA AND RUNS OVER TO THE SALVATION CORNER

[1/15/2012 8:38:04 PM] Melvin: Xd

[1/15/2012 8:38:07 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: WAIT WHAT

[1/15/2012 8:38:10 PM] Slenderman: HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HERE SLENDERMAN?

[1/15/2012 8:38:19 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: SALVATION

[1/15/2012 8:38:19 PM] Melvin: SLENDERMAN, DID YOU EAT FLORENCE?

[1/15/2012 8:38:21 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: YES PLEAS

[1/15/2012 8:38:22 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas RRIPS

[1/15/2012 8:38:22 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: E

[1/15/2012 8:38:24 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: SAVE ME

[1/15/2012 8:38:34 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: OH SHIT

[1/15/2012 8:38:38 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I TRIPPED

[1/15/2012 8:38:43 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: AND RIPPED MY PANTS!

[1/15/2012 8:38:44 PM] Slenderman: WELL LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS BEING LOCKED IN A BOX

[1/15/2012 8:38:45 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: Erica Grace Krajewski FALLS

[1/15/2012 8:38:46 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: GO ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:38:53 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: IT'S ALL UP TO YOU NOW

[1/15/2012 8:38:57 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: SAVE YOURSELF!

[1/15/2012 8:38:59 PM] Ryou Bakura: NYEH!

[1/15/2012 8:39:00 PM] Alex: Tindahbox ?

[1/15/2012 8:39:01 PM] Slenderman: AND THEN I ENDED UP HERE

[1/15/2012 8:39:04 PM] Chloe Daen: COME TO THE SALVATION CORNER

[1/15/2012 8:39:04 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: Erica Grace Krajewski DRAGS TOM TO SALVATION CORNER

[1/15/2012 8:39:09 PM] Chloe Daen: YES

[1/15/2012 8:39:10 PM] Ryou Bakura: HI GUYS ITS RYOU

[1/15/2012 8:39:11 PM] Chloe Daen: THIS IS GOOD

[1/15/2012 8:39:11 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas THROWS ERICA AT THE CORNER

[1/15/2012 8:39:12 PM] Ryou Bakura: XF

[1/15/2012 8:39:14 PM] Slenderman: OH HEY IS THAT A FEDEX BOX?

[1/15/2012 8:39:15 PM] Chloe Daen: AHURDUR

[1/15/2012 8:39:20 PM] Slenderman: I LOVE THEM!

[1/15/2012 8:39:22 PM] Chloe Daen:

[1/15/2012 8:39:28 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:39:33 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME

[1/15/2012 8:39:33 PM] Slenderman: Slenderman Goes inside Fedex box

[1/15/2012 8:39:37 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: SAVE YOURSELF

[1/15/2012 8:39:51 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: NOT WITHOUT YOU TOM

[1/15/2012 8:39:57 PM] Alex: I typed tind and auto correct suggests tindahbox. iPhone I love you.

[1/15/2012 8:40:00 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: Erica Grace Krajewski CRIES DRAMATICALLY

[1/15/2012 8:40:02 PM] Slenderman: WELL ATLEAST HE'S GONE FOR NOW

[1/15/2012 8:40:12 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas CRIES ALONG WITH ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:40:14 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:40:22 PM] Ruthie: AHHH IM BACK

[1/15/2012 8:40:23 PM] Chloe Daen: WHAT

[1/15/2012 8:40:23 PM] Chloe Daen: IS

[1/15/2012 8:40:25 PM] Florence Bakura: NOW THEN MELVIN, WHERE WERE WE?

[1/15/2012 8:40:25 PM] Chloe Daen: GOING

[1/15/2012 8:40:26 PM] Ruthie: BUT MELVINS GONE

[1/15/2012 8:40:26 PM] Chloe Daen: ON

[1/15/2012 8:40:32 PM] Ruthie: MELVIN LEFT FLORENCE.

[1/15/2012 8:40:39 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: YOU MUST KNOW SOMETHING BEFORE I DIE

[1/15/2012 8:40:43 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA...

[1/15/2012 8:40:46 PM] Florence Bakura: MELVIN WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GO?

[1/15/2012 8:40:47 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I...

[1/15/2012 8:40:53 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I...

[1/15/2012 8:40:53 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: TOM

[1/15/2012 8:40:53 PM] Ruthie: MELVIN SAID HE NEEDED TO EAT

[1/15/2012 8:40:56 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: TOM WHAT IS IT

[1/15/2012 8:40:58 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I...

[1/15/2012 8:41:01 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: SPEAK TO ME

[1/15/2012 8:41:06 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I was the one...

[1/15/2012 8:41:09 PM] Chloe Daen: Chloe sits and watches Tom and Erica with a bowl of popcorn

[1/15/2012 8:41:24 PM] Marik Sebastian Ishtar: HELLO EVERYONE

[1/15/2012 8:41:25 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: NO, TOM, DON'T GO

[1/15/2012 8:41:32 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: DON'T LEAVE ME

[1/15/2012 8:41:34 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I WAS...

[1/15/2012 8:41:35 PM] Melvin: MARIK GO AWAI

[1/15/2012 8:41:38 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I ATE..:.

[1/15/2012 8:41:38 PM] Chloe Daen: AW SHIET QURL

[1/15/2012 8:41:39 PM | Edited 8:41:42 PM] Marik Sebastian Ishtar: I AM THE MASTER OF THIS COUNCIL

[1/15/2012 8:41:41 PM] Melvin: MARIK

[1/15/2012 8:41:46 PM] Melvin: GO AWAY MARIK

[1/15/2012 8:41:51 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: KEEP GOING TOM, KEEP GOING.

[1/15/2012 8:41:52 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I ate the PIZZA

[1/15/2012 8:41:56 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas dies

[1/15/2012 8:42:00 PM] Marik Sebastian Ishtar: HOW THE FRIG DID YOU GET HERE IF I'M HERE MELVIN?

[1/15/2012 8:42:11 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski:

[1/15/2012 8:42:13 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: TOM NO

[1/15/2012 8:42:15 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: DON'T GO

[1/15/2012 8:42:15 PM] Chloe Daen: STAR WARS MOMENT

[1/15/2012 8:42:18 PM] Melvin: XD I HAVE MY OWN BODY, MARIK

[1/15/2012 8:42:19 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: TOM PLEASE

[1/15/2012 8:42:20 PM] Chloe Daen: "!"

[1/15/2012 8:42:25 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: PLEASE TOM, PLEASE DON'T GO

[1/15/2012 8:42:33 PM] Marik Sebastian Ishtar: THAT'S FRIGGIN IMPOSSIBLE!

[1/15/2012 8:42:34 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: Erica Grace Krajewski cries over tom's dead body

[1/15/2012 8:42:35 PM] Chloe Daen: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING

[1/15/2012 8:42:42 PM] Melvin: NO ITS NOT! ISHIZU GAVE IT TO ME

[1/15/2012 8:42:45 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas comes back to life

[1/15/2012 8:42:50 PM] Chloe Daen: OH DAMN SON

[1/15/2012 8:42:54 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: WHAT

[1/15/2012 8:42:56 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: BECAUSE IN THEIR TOUNGE...

[1/15/2012 8:42:56 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: YOU'RE ALIVE

[1/15/2012 8:43:04 PM | Edited 8:43:07 PM] Marik Sebastian Ishtar: WELL IT DID HAPPEN IN SEASON 5.

[1/15/2012 8:43:05 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I AM THOMAS...DRAGONBORN!

[1/15/2012 8:43:12 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: FUS ROH DAH!

[1/15/2012 8:43:19 PM] Florence Bakura: {GUYS THIS IS DIFFICULT}

[1/15/2012 8:43:20 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: IHALFBZMU IVFNOH

[1/15/2012 8:43:20 PM] Melvin: YES IT DID! FLORENCE!

[1/15/2012 8:43:21 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: TOM

[1/15/2012 8:43:23 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: ADUIN FGDS OMGDS

[1/15/2012 8:43:23 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: SGFS

[1/15/2012 8:43:23 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: GF

[1/15/2012 8:43:24 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: GF

[1/15/2012 8:43:27 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas dragon shouts

[1/15/2012 8:43:28 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: FUS ROH DAH

[1/15/2012 8:43:34 PM] Melvin: FLORENCE YOU NEEDED TO SEE ME

[1/15/2012 8:43:41 PM] Florence Bakura: I'M BACK WITH YUGI!

[1/15/2012 8:43:49 PM] Melvin: YES! *GRABS CHAINSAW*

[1/15/2012 8:43:52 PM] Melvin: MUAHAHAHAHA

[1/15/2012 8:43:58 PM] Melvin: BYE YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:44:12 PM] Florence Bakura: WHAT THE HELL?

[1/15/2012 8:44:13 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: FUS ROH DAH!

[1/15/2012 8:44:19 PM] Melvin: BAKURA KEEP HIM STILL

[1/15/2012 8:44:19 PM] Yugi Motou: NO DON'T KILL ME!

[1/15/2012 8:44:26 PM] Yugi Motou: I'M STILL A VIRGIN

[1/15/2012 8:44:29 PM] Melvin: IM GONNA KILL YOU YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:44:33 PM] Chloe Daen: D'AW GUYS I GOTTA GO... D;

[1/15/2012 8:44:34 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:44:38 PM] Melvin: YOU'RE GONNA DIE A VIRGIN

[1/15/2012 8:44:38 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: CHLOE

[1/15/2012 8:44:42 PM] Yugi Motou: DON'T GO CHLO

[1/15/2012 8:44:47 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: YOU MUST LEARN THE DRAGON SHOUT!

[1/15/2012 8:44:50 PM] Yugi Motou: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE

[1/15/2012 8:44:50 PM] Melvin: (NOOO DONT GO

[1/15/2012 8:44:51 PM] Chloe Daen: I HAVE LE SCHOOL D:

[1/15/2012 8:44:57 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: FORCE BALANCE POWER!

[1/15/2012 8:44:58 PM] Chloe Daen: TOMORROW

[1/15/2012 8:45:04 PM] Chloe Daen: UGH FUCK

[1/15/2012 8:45:07 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: FUS ROH DAH!

[1/15/2012 8:45:07 PM] Chloe Daen: OK GOODNIGHT GUYS

[1/15/2012 8:45:14 PM] Melvin: night Chloe

[1/15/2012 8:45:24 PM] Chloe Daen: LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ASGLKHASDLFGHASDF 3

[1/15/2012 8:45:35 PM] Melvin: *goes back to killing Yugi* LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[1/15/2012 8:45:37 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: NIGHT CHLOE MAH GIRL

[1/15/2012 8:45:43 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: FUS ROH DAH

[1/15/2012 8:45:52 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: G'NIGHT CHLOEEE

[1/15/2012 8:45:56 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I LOVE YOU

[1/15/2012 8:45:58 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA, YOU ARE DRAGONBORN ALSO?

[1/15/2012 8:46:02 PM] Chloe Daen: 3333333333333

[1/15/2012 8:46:05 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: YES . YES I AM.

[1/15/2012 8:46:18 PM] Melvin: YUGI, YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW.

[1/15/2012 8:46:21 PM] Melvin: SAY GOODBYE

[1/15/2012 8:46:27 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: QUICK, WE MUST END THIS VILE MEETING!

[1/15/2012 8:46:36 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas kicks down the door

[1/15/2012 8:46:40 PM] Yugi Motou: NOT SO FAST!

[1/15/2012 8:46:43 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: FUS ROH DAH

[1/15/2012 8:46:56 PM] Yugi Motou: MELVIN GO AWAY!

[1/15/2012 8:47:00 PM] Melvin: NOO! I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOUR GRANDPA, YUGI

[1/15/2012 8:47:16 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: THIS. IS. SPARTA

[1/15/2012 8:47:17 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: IT'S NOT WORKING ERICA ME BOY!

[1/15/2012 8:47:23 PM] Hank Ishtar: WHAT NO

[1/15/2012 8:47:27 PM] Hank Ishtar: DON'T KILL ME

[1/15/2012 8:47:34 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: WE MUST USE OUR SECRET TECHNIQUE

[1/15/2012 8:47:35 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: WE SHALL ESCAPE ON MY TRUSTY STEED

[1/15/2012 8:47:37 PM] Melvin: I SAID YUGI'S GRANDPA

[1/15/2012 8:47:41 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ODNDJD

[1/15/2012 8:47:43 PM] Melvin: YOU FOOL

[1/15/2012 8:47:49 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: THAT'S BETTER IDEA DOESGET

[1/15/2012 8:48:05 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas jumps on your steed

[1/15/2012 8:48:09 PM] Hank Ishtar: HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP GETTING HERE?

[1/15/2012 8:48:11 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: Erica Grace Krajewski and tom ride off into the sunset

[1/15/2012 8:48:16 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: RIDE DR. HAPPY HOOVES

[1/15/2012 8:48:20 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE

[1/15/2012 8:48:36 PM] Florence Bakura: NEIGH!

[1/15/2012 8:48:40 PM] Melvin: ok ok i wont kill Yugi. Yet.

[1/15/2012 8:48:42 PM] Florence Bakura: Florence Bakura rides

[1/15/2012 8:49:00 PM] Melvin: *Melvin goes away*

[1/15/2012 8:49:02 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: HOLY SHIT

[1/15/2012 8:49:05 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:49:09 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: WHO IS THIS GUY

[1/15/2012 8:49:11 PM] Florence Bakura: EXCUSE ME

[1/15/2012 8:49:13 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: GET OFF

[1/15/2012 8:49:17 PM] Esperoba: DO YOU WANT THIS BABY?

[1/15/2012 8:49:20 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: NO

[1/15/2012 8:49:22 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: FUCK YOUR BABY

[1/15/2012 8:49:26 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: YOUR BABY IS FAIL

[1/15/2012 8:49:36 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: YOUR BABY ISN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY BOT

[1/15/2012 8:49:38 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: BOOT

[1/15/2012 8:49:44 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: BOOTSHOE

[1/15/2012 8:49:44 PM] Esperoba: MY BABY DOESN'T DESERVE A SPOT IN YOUR COLLECTION

[1/15/2012 8:49:49 PM] The Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS:

[1/15/2012 8:50:00 PM] The Hair Guy: MY HAIR IS WARNING YOU TO GET RID OF THAT BABY

[1/15/2012 8:50:18 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: IM STRAIGHT SCARED ERICA

[1/15/2012 8:50:20 PM] Seto Freaking Kaiba: WHAT THE HELL HOW DID I GET HERE?

[1/15/2012 8:50:25 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: WE NEED THE PRINCE

[1/15/2012 8:50:33 PM] The Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS, IM KIDNAPPING MOKUBA

[1/15/2012 8:50:41 PM] Seto Freaking Kaiba: I'M SETO FREAKING KAIBA WHY AM I HERE?

[1/15/2012 8:50:42 PM] The Hair Guy: *kidnapps mokuba*

[1/15/2012 8:50:58 PM] Seto Freaking Kaiba: I'LL GET HIM BACK IN LIKE A SEASON OR SO

[1/15/2012 8:50:59 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: THE FRESH PRINCE

[1/15/2012 8:51:06 PM] Mokuba Kaiba: AUGH I GOT KIDNAPPED HELP ME BIG BROTHER

[1/15/2012 8:51:17 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: NOW THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW MY LIFE GOT FLIPPED TURNED UPSIDE DOWN

[1/15/2012 8:51:21 PM] Mokuba Kaiba: BIG BROTHER HELP ME

[1/15/2012 8:51:24 PM] Seto Freaking Kaiba: SHUT UP MOKUBA

[1/15/2012 8:51:39 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas explodes

[1/15/2012 8:51:44 PM] ruthieelz: xD

[1/15/2012 8:51:45 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Logan's Ruler Thomas is dead

[1/15/2012 8:51:55 PM] ruthieelz: I need a new character

[1/15/2012 8:52:46 PM] Seto Freaking Kaiba: NYEH WHAT'S GOING AWN?

[1/15/2012 8:53:16 PM] Joey Wheeler: NYEH WHACH IT

[1/15/2012 8:53:20 PM] Joey Wheeler: HEY IM JOEY

[1/15/2012 8:53:27 PM] Joey Wheeler: YOU CANT BE JOEY

[1/15/2012 8:53:29 PM] Joey Wheeler: IM JOEY

[1/15/2012 8:53:41 PM] Joey Wheeler: NYEH?

[1/15/2012 8:53:45 PM] Joey Wheeler: NYEH

[1/15/2012 8:53:47 PM] Joey Wheeler: WHAT NYEH?

[1/15/2012 8:53:47 PM] Joey Wheeler: NYEH

[1/15/2012 8:53:49 PM] Joey Wheeler: NYEH

[1/15/2012 8:53:52 PM] Joey Wheeler: IM JOEY

[1/15/2012 8:53:57 PM] Joey Wheeler: NYEH WHY ARE THERE TWO OF ME NYEH?

[1/15/2012 8:54:07 PM] Joey Wheeler: NO! I WAS JOEY FIRST

[1/15/2012 8:54:27 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Guys

[1/15/2012 8:54:34 PM] Yami Yugi: xD

[1/15/2012 8:54:39 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: Just fuck already and get it over with

[1/15/2012 8:54:40 PM] Joey Wheeler: NYEH I WAS JOEY FIRST

[1/15/2012 8:54:50 PM] Joey Wheeler: Joey Wheeler fucks other Joey

[1/15/2012 8:54:56 PM] Yami Yugi: Oh never mind, I'm the Pharoah now.

[1/15/2012 8:55:02 PM] Yami Yugi: HAHHA DRAGONSHIPPING

[1/15/2012 8:55:19 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: What even is this...

[1/15/2012 8:55:20 PM] Hairy Balls: DO DO DO LA LA

[1/15/2012 8:55:28 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: oh shit!

[1/15/2012 8:55:37 PM] Alex: Brb

[1/15/2012 8:56:06 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I WILL KICK WHOEVER HAIRY BALLS IS IN THE ASS

[1/15/2012 8:56:09 PM] Hairy Balls: DO DO LA LA?

[1/15/2012 8:56:11 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I AM BEST HAIRY BALLS

[1/15/2012 8:56:21 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: FOREVVVVVEEEERRRRRRRRR

[1/15/2012 8:56:27 PM] Hairy Balls: HI EVERYONE!

[1/15/2012 8:56:46 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: I

[1/15/2012 8:56:47 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: AM

[1/15/2012 8:56:48 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: BEST

[1/15/2012 8:56:50 PM] Hairy Balls: I'M A CUTE KITTY RIGHT?

[1/15/2012 8:56:50 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: HAIRY

[1/15/2012 8:56:52 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: BALLS

[1/15/2012 8:57:14 PM] Possibly Sky: OH HEY GUYS

[1/15/2012 8:57:21 PM] Possibly Sky: DON'T MIND ME

[1/15/2012 8:57:25 PM] Logan's Ruler Thomas: I AM BEST BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 8:57:28 PM] Slifer, the Executive Producer: xD

[1/15/2012 8:57:35 PM] Possibly Sky: JUST BEING TOTALLY NOT ALEX OVER HERE

[1/15/2012 8:57:45 PM] Slifer, the Executive Producer: hahah

[1/15/2012 8:58:03 PM] Possibly Sky: ON THE MOON

[1/15/2012 8:58:14 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: guys...

[1/15/2012 8:58:19 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: DO YOU LIKE BANANAS?

[1/15/2012 8:58:19 PM] The Moonanites: I'M ENJOYING THIS WAY TOO MUCH

[1/15/2012 8:58:20 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: i'm alex.

[1/15/2012 8:58:41 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: SO YOU ARE A BEEEEYOTCH THAT LIKES BANANAS

[1/15/2012 8:58:49 PM] Noah Kaiba: HI GUYS

[1/15/2012 8:58:50 PM] Erica Grace Krajewski: whoever "possibly sky" is is a fake.

[1/15/2012 8:58:52 PM] The Moonanites: HELLO EVERYONE I'M DAN GREEN

[1/15/2012 8:59:06 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: GUYS

[1/15/2012 8:59:08 PM] The Moonanites: I WAS IN POKEMON

[1/15/2012 8:59:11 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: IM SEXY

[1/15/2012 8:59:14 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: WAT DO

[1/15/2012 8:59:44 PM] Noah Kaiba: HI DAN SEXY GREEN

[1/15/2012 8:59:48 PM] Dan "Sexy" Green: HELLO~

[1/15/2012 8:59:59 PM] Noah Kaiba: IM NOAH, IM HERE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD

[1/15/2012 9:00:01 PM] Dan "Sexy" Green: I PLAYED A VILLIAN IN POKEMON

[1/15/2012 9:00:12 PM] Noah Kaiba: I TOOK OVER THE VIRTUAL WORLD

[1/15/2012 9:00:24 PM] Dan "Sexy" Green: WHAT?

[1/15/2012 9:00:32 PM] Dan "Sexy" Green: WHAT THE HELL?

[1/15/2012 9:00:44 PM] Noah Kaiba: I TOOK OVER THE VIRTUAL WORLD A

[1/15/2012 9:00:46 PM] Dan "Sexy" Green: YOU SOUND VERY SIMILAR TO ME

[1/15/2012 9:00:58 PM] Noah Kaiba: IM NOAH

[1/15/2012 9:01:01 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: Ok, can we

[1/15/2012 9:01:05 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: Get

[1/15/2012 9:01:06 PM] Dan "Sexy" Green: I'M KIRBOPHER

[1/15/2012 9:01:08 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: Some

[1/15/2012 9:01:11 PM] Dan "Sexy" Green: NICE TO MEET YOU

[1/15/2012 9:01:12 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NOPE

[1/15/2012 9:01:16 PM] Chris "Kirbopher" Niosi: TOUCH MY NOSE

[1/15/2012 9:01:16 PM] Noah Kaiba: XD HI KIRB

[1/15/2012 9:01:17 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NO

[1/15/2012 9:01:18 PM] Erica Krajewski: well this is awkward

[1/15/2012 9:01:27 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NO

[1/15/2012 9:01:30 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: YOU ARE LIZ

[1/15/2012 9:01:34 PM] Chris "Kirbopher" Niosi: MY NOSE IS BIG AND SEXY

[1/15/2012 9:01:34 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: THERE

[1/15/2012 9:01:36 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I SAID IT

[1/15/2012 9:01:44 PM] Noah Kaiba: YOURE SEXY, KIRBOPHER

[1/15/2012 9:01:51 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: JRIJDJUDIDJD

[1/15/2012 9:01:59 PM] Chris "Kirbopher" Niosi: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS

[1/15/2012 9:02:05 PM] Chris "Kirbopher" Niosi: I HATE YOU ALL

[1/15/2012 9:02:19 PM] Liz "Blizooka" Losey: YOU ALL LOOK LIKE SONIC FAN CHARACTERS

[1/15/2012 9:02:23 PM] Noah Kaiba: :(

[1/15/2012 9:02:26 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: JHGBJDHG

[1/15/2012 9:02:26 PM] Liz "Blizooka" Losey: RAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[1/15/2012 9:02:35 PM] Liz "Blizooka" Losey: VIDEO GAMES SUCK ASS

[1/15/2012 9:02:45 PM] Liz "Blizooka" Losey: I HATE EVERYTHING

[1/15/2012 9:02:48 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: SHUT UP LIZ AND EAT A DICK

[1/15/2012 9:03:11 PM] Liz "Blizooka" Losey: WOAH WOAH LIZ CALM DOWN

[1/15/2012 9:03:18 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: DICK

[1/15/2012 9:03:19 PM] Yusei Fudo: xd

[1/15/2012 9:03:26 PM] SuperPsyguy: KEEP YOUR LADY FLAPS IN CHECK

[1/15/2012 9:03:33 PM] Yusei Fudo: THIS IS STARTING TO GET OUTTA HAND

[1/15/2012 9:03:35 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: DICKASSCUNTBITCH

[1/15/2012 9:03:42 PM] SuperPsyguy: YOU'RE JUST ON YOUR PERIOD CALM DOWN

[1/15/2012 9:04:02 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: THERE ARE ONE TOO MANY BABBY SQUIRRELS IN THIS CHAT

[1/15/2012 9:04:05 PM] Yusei Fudo: XD

[1/15/2012 9:04:15 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: SHUT UP

[1/15/2012 9:04:20 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: IM ONLY BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:04:27 PM] CrikeyDave: CRIKEY GUYS

[1/15/2012 9:04:31 PM] Yusei Fudo: HI DAVE

[1/15/2012 9:04:35 PM] CrikeyDave: HEY GUYS

[1/15/2012 9:04:37 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NO I AM

[1/15/2012 9:04:39 PM] CrikeyDave: OH YEAHHHHHHHHHH

[1/15/2012 9:04:43 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I AM ONLY BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:04:48 PM] CrikeyDave: NOPE

[1/15/2012 9:04:50 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NO

[1/15/2012 9:04:56 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: YES

[1/15/2012 9:04:57 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: YOU ARE JUST AN IMPOSTER

[1/15/2012 9:05:00 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: LIKE AHADOW

[1/15/2012 9:05:02 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NO YOU ARE

[1/15/2012 9:05:03 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: OR LIZ

[1/15/2012 9:05:05 PM] CrikeyDave: ...

[1/15/2012 9:05:14 PM] Amber: ...

[1/15/2012 9:05:18 PM] Amber: !

[1/15/2012 9:05:19 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: haha

[1/15/2012 9:05:22 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I AM THE REAL BABBY SQUIERREL

[1/15/2012 9:05:26 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: It's April fools day

[1/15/2012 9:05:31 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES

[1/15/2012 9:05:34 PM] Yusei Fudo: BUT ITS JANUARY

[1/15/2012 9:05:39 PM] Yusei Fudo: ITS NOT APRIL

[1/15/2012 9:05:47 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I SAY WE ALL BE BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:05:49 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: DO IT

[1/15/2012 9:05:50 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: EVERYONE

[1/15/2012 9:05:51 PM] Amber: ...

[1/15/2012 9:05:52 PM] Yusei Fudo: OK

[1/15/2012 9:05:53 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: FUCK YOU ICANT EAT ALL THESE APPLES

[1/15/2012 9:05:55 PM] Amber: !

[1/15/2012 9:05:58 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BE BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:06:01 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: AMBER

[1/15/2012 9:06:03 PM] Amber: GAY PORN

[1/15/2012 9:06:06 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY

[1/15/2012 9:06:09 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: [Sunday, January 15, 2012 9:05 PM] Erica Krajewski:

BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:06:13 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: XD

[1/15/2012 9:06:13 PM] Amber: GAY PORN SEX

[1/15/2012 9:06:17 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: HI

[1/15/2012 9:06:25 PM] Amber: GUYS SUCK EACH OTHERS DICKS

[1/15/2012 9:06:41 PM] Amber: SO MUCH GAY PORN

[1/15/2012 9:06:45 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NO

[1/15/2012 9:06:47 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: HI

[1/15/2012 9:06:47 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: HIH

[1/15/2012 9:06:49 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: FGNDJ

[1/15/2012 9:06:51 PM] Amber: !

[1/15/2012 9:06:55 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BUT IM A YAOI FANGIRL

[1/15/2012 9:06:57 PM] Amber: I HAVE BREASTS

[1/15/2012 9:06:58 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: EVERYONE IS BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:06:59 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NOW

[1/15/2012 9:06:59 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I AM BEST BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:07:00 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: THATS HOW I ROLL

[1/15/2012 9:07:01 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: EVERYONE

[1/15/2012 9:07:03 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: NO I AM

[1/15/2012 9:07:06 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I AM

[1/15/2012 9:07:09 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I AM

[1/15/2012 9:07:14 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I AM TOO

[1/15/2012 9:07:15 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: THIS IS NOW BABBY SQUIRREL THREAD

[1/15/2012 9:07:23 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: THIS IS AWESOME

[1/15/2012 9:07:24 PM] *** BABBY SQUIRREL has changed the conversation topic to "BABBY SQUIRREL" ***

[1/15/2012 9:07:31 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BUT IT NEEDS MORE BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:07:31 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: YES IT IS

[1/15/2012 9:07:46 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: IT CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE

[1/15/2012 9:07:48 PM] Amber: I DID IT BETTER

[1/15/2012 9:07:52 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: AMBER

[1/15/2012 9:07:58 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BE BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:08:01 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: SHADY COULD HAVE DONE IT BETTER

[1/15/2012 9:08:03 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: JOIN THE PACK

[1/15/2012 9:08:03 PM] Amber: I ALWAYS DO IT BETTER

[1/15/2012 9:08:13 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: ROFLMAO WHERES SHADY

[1/15/2012 9:08:31 PM] ShadyVox: I WANT CHINESE

[1/15/2012 9:08:40 PM] Shinji: I HATE ADVENTURE

[1/15/2012 9:08:51 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: [Sunday, January 15, 2012 9:05 PM] Erica Krajewski:

BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:08:58 PM] Shinji: BREASTS

[1/15/2012 9:09:00 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:09:05 PM] Shinji: VAGINA

[1/15/2012 9:09:07 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BREASTS ARE SEXY

[1/15/2012 9:09:16 PM] *** Alex has changed the conversation topic to "TINDAHBAWKS FULL OF SQUIRRELS" ***

[1/15/2012 9:09:24 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BEST BABBY SQUIRREL APROVES

[1/15/2012 9:09:27 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: WHOS A DICK?

[1/15/2012 9:09:39 PM] Random Background Character: I WANT SCREEN TIME

[1/15/2012 9:09:50 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: ALEX

[1/15/2012 9:09:54 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: SHUT UP RANDOM BACKROUND CHARACTER

[1/15/2012 9:09:55 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BE A BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:10:05 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: WHY ME

[1/15/2012 9:10:07 PM] *** Conference call ***

[1/15/2012 9:10:07 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: YEAH BEA [Sunday, January 15, 2012 9:05 PM] Erica Krajewski:

BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:10:22 PM] Random Background Character: WE DOING A CALL?

[1/15/2012 9:10:28 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: Can't join right now

[1/15/2012 9:10:32 PM] Random Background Character: ?

[1/15/2012 9:10:35 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: But I can in a bit

[1/15/2012 9:10:46 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: XD

[1/15/2012 9:11:05 PM] Random Background Character: HEY THERE~

[1/15/2012 9:11:51 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: RANDOM BACKGROUND CHARACTER

[1/15/2012 9:12:16 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I WIN

[1/15/2012 9:12:22 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I AM BEST BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:12:40 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: YES YOU ARE.. AND BEST HAIRY BALLS

[1/15/2012 9:12:50 PM] Sextacular Spiderman: I LOVE THIS

[1/15/2012 9:12:55 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: SO DO I

[1/15/2012 9:13:12 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: POOR JULIE THOUGH.. SHE'S GONNA SEE THIS AND WONDER WHAT THE HELL WENT ON

[1/15/2012 9:13:29 PM] Sextacular Spiderman: I AM SO MANY PEOPLE

[1/15/2012 9:13:46 PM] Sextacular Spiderman: VERY CUTE LAUGH

[1/15/2012 9:13:48 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: i KNOW.. WANNA LIST WHO I WAS? i'M KINDA BUSY.

[1/15/2012 9:13:58 PM] Sextacular Spiderman: I HAVE NO IDEA

[1/15/2012 9:14:02 PM] Sextacular Spiderman: CUTE LAUGH

[1/15/2012 9:14:10 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: DAMN. WAIT. WHO HAS A CUTE LAUGH

[1/15/2012 9:14:24 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I DO

[1/15/2012 9:14:34 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: BABBYSQUIRREL HAS BEST LAUGH

[1/15/2012 9:14:36 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: AHH OK

[1/15/2012 9:14:39 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: hiii julie

[1/15/2012 9:14:43 PM] RPGer: HEY WHO LIKETHS RPGUNG

[1/15/2012 9:14:46 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: XD

[1/15/2012 9:15:08 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: YOU SHOULD BE A BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:15:19 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: JESUSE

[1/15/2012 9:15:20 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: JULIA

[1/15/2012 9:15:30 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: EVERYONE WAS BABBY SQUIRREL

[1/15/2012 9:15:34 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: XD

[1/15/2012 9:15:36 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: IT WAS HORRIFYING

[1/15/2012 9:15:48 PM] Erica Krajewski: ... JULIA ISN'T HERE

[1/15/2012 9:15:57 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: I THOUGHT I SAW HER

[1/15/2012 9:16:03 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: ...OH FOD IM GOING CEAZY

[1/15/2012 9:16:11 PM] RPGer: MEOW

[1/15/2012 9:16:15 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: DAMN IT LOGAN IM GONNA KILL YOU

[1/15/2012 9:16:15 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: AND MY SPELLING IS LOOSING ITS FLAIR

[1/15/2012 9:17:09 PM] Neko Marik: MEOW SEX MEOW

[1/15/2012 9:17:18 PM] Ruthie: Neko Marik? YUM

[1/15/2012 9:17:37 PM] Neko Marik: Neko Marik HUMP

[1/15/2012 9:17:49 PM] Neko Marik: THIS IS GOOD

[1/15/2012 9:18:26 PM] Fan Fiction Police: YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST

[1/15/2012 9:19:31 PM] Fan Fiction Police: YOU'RE ALL TALKING RIGHT NOW AREN'T YOU?

[1/15/2012 9:23:04 PM] "The" Chazz: xD

[1/15/2012 9:24:50 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: Can someone call me in please?

[1/15/2012 9:25:18 PM] Erica Krajewski: SURE

[1/15/2012 9:25:21 PM] Alex: CHANGE NAME FIRST

[1/15/2012 9:25:25 PM] BABBY SQUIRREL: WHY

[1/15/2012 9:27:38 PM] Alex: BRB

[1/15/2012 9:28:30 PM] SIERRAHHHHHH: I HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE SILENT NOW

[1/15/2012 9:28:41 PM] RuthieColada: xD

[1/15/2012 9:29:00 PM] SIERRAHHHHHH: SO LESS TALKING FROM ME

[1/15/2012 9:30:14 PM] SIERRAHHHHHH: I HAVE TWO PUSSIES IN MY ROOM

[1/15/2012 9:30:20 PM] SIERRAHHHHHH: 3 COUNTING ME

[1/15/2012 9:30:56 PM] RuthieColada: xd

[1/15/2012 9:32:30 PM] REBECCA BLACK: Hojohohononkk

[1/15/2012 9:32:32 PM] REBECCA BLACK: Honnk

[1/15/2012 9:32:36 PM] REBECCA BLACK: Honkk

[1/15/2012 9:32:48 PM] SIERRAHHHHHH I MEAN OKAPI: PUNCH HER

[1/15/2012 9:32:54 PM] SIERRAHHHHHH I MEAN OKAPI: IN THE FACE

[1/15/2012 9:33:09 PM] RuthieColada: xD

[1/15/2012 9:34:13 PM] SIERRAHHH I MEAN OKAPI: YOU CAN SEE MY FULL NAME NOW

[1/15/2012 9:37:06 PM] SIERRAHHH I MEAN OKAPI: HI GUYS I'M SIERRAH, I LIKE OLDER GUYS!

[1/15/2012 9:37:20 PM] RuthieColada: xD


End file.
